


Bougy

by mkhhhx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mentions of smoking and alcohol, OT3, Smut, Some Humor, and some fluff, they are lawyers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkhhhx/pseuds/mkhhhx
Summary: Fancy boyfriends rewinding on a Wednesday night.





	Bougy

**Author's Note:**

> This happened thanks to everyone on twitter who talked about expensive kihyunghyuk boyfriends.

“Babes, I’m home!” Minhyuk shuts the door behind him. When he gets no answer he just follows the sound of running water and as expected he finds what he was looking for, his two boyfriends having a great time all by themselves while he was still at work, drowning in papers that needed signing.

“Hi!” Hyungwon calls from inside the jacuzzi tube, a glass of champagne in his hand. He’s all rosy and soft from the heat, messy, damp black hair falling into his eyes.

“Hi love” Minhyuk smiles at him and his eyes fall on Kihyun who lifts his hand to wave. He’s sitting on the armchair, close to Hyungwon, smoking and drinking whiskey. Minhyuk kisses his cheek and steals a drag of smoke before he goes to the kitchen. He just grabs a beer before he gets back to their bathroom.

Extending the room to add a couple armchairs, plants and a jacuzzi was Hyungwon’s idea, which gave a really hard time to the architect since they had to break the living room wall and make a new one, but it soon became their favorite place to rewind after a tiring day.

Minhyuk takes a seat opposed to Kihyun, both still in their suits while Hyungwon is butt naked and humming while scrubbing himself with a sponge.

“How was your day?” Kihyun smirks, taking a sip of his drink.

“We work literally ten feet apart baby.” Minhyuk opens the can of his beer and drinks straight from it. Kihyun looks about to give him the usual speech about how unhygienic this is, but he doesn’t, swirling the remaining ice cubes into his glass instead.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Kihyun gets up, slowly walking to Minhyuk.

“It was great” Minhyuk smiles up at him, extending his hands to pull Kihyun closer by the waist. “I’m pretty sure I’ll win my case tomorrow.”

“That’s good.” Kihyun says, climbing on Minhyuk’s lap. Hyungwon whines somewhere at the background, but he’s gotta wait for his turn to get attention.

“And yours?” Minhyuk gulps down the last of his beer and starts kissing Kihyun’s neck. “Do you think you can win tomorrow’s case?”

“Definitely.” Kihyun loosens Minhyuk’s tie slowly, letting it fall on the floor. Minhyuk is kissing his lips while Kihyun’s fingers are working his shirt buttons open one by one.

“Your court hearing is right after mine, right?” Minhyuk mirrors Kihyun’s motions, untucking Kihyun’s shirt from his pants and undoing his leather belt. “Let’s catch lunch together afterwards.”

“Not fair.” Hyungwon pouts, in the middle of making himself a foam beard. “I will be stuck in the office with clients.”

“We’ll keep you some” Kihyun tries but Hyungwon still looks sad about it, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms above his bony chest.

“We’re going for dinner on Friday anyway, let’s go to your favorite.” Minhyuk sees Hyungwon’s eyes light up and returns to his previous task, that is undressing Kihyun. Friday nights were always dinner dates. Followed by some movie maybe, or some expensive wine. And a lot of sloppy making out, Minhyuk’s favorite.

“Did you have dinner?” Kihyun asks suddenly, breaking the warm trail he was making with his lips on Minhyuk’s shoulders.

Minhyuk ignores him, sliding the fly of his pants down and biting on Kihyun’s collarbones.

“Lee Minhyuk!” Kihyun pokes Minhyuk’s nose with his finger. “I said-“

“Yeah, yeah” Minhyuk mutters against his skin, “ordered some take-out at the office before leaving.”

“Good.” Kihyun exhales a soft moan, Minhyuk’s palms cupping his ass and squeezing.

Their next kiss is deep and tastes like whiskey and smoke and cheap beer that Minhyuk insists is good although the other two hate it. Minhyuk bites Kihyun’s lower lip playfully and smiles into the kiss, his tongue sliding against Kihyun’s and moving slowly, at the same rhythm their bodies do.

Kihyun rolls, from his chest to his hips and Minhyuk holds him steady on top of him. He pushes Kihyun’s blazer off of his shoulders, then his button down too. Kihyun’s all sharp, prominent bones and lean muscle and Minhyuk mouths as much of it as he can, his hand working to take Kihyun out of his pants and underwear.

“You should sleep early and be rested tomorrow” Minhyuk says, wrapping his hand around Kihyun’s cock and stroking.

“You’re not helping” Kihyun grins, embracing Minhyuk’s nape. He leans in to nibble on the shell of Minhyuk’s ear. “I was hoping to get something more out of you tonight, baby.”

Minhyuk stares at him. Then at Hyungwon who’s watching them, his hands suspiciously hidden under the water.

“I need a shower first.” He had a long day at the office. He was in and out of the court for the best part of the morning. And he’s not taking Kihyun to bed like this.

“Take a shower then.” Kihyun insists, taking his own cock into his hand and batting Minhyuk’s away, getting off of his lap. “Come on, you can even try Wonnie’s new bath bomb.”

“Sure” Hyungwon agrees, half lying into the tube and face barely out of the water.

Minhyuk gets up and sheds the rest of his clothes off of his body, his new expensive navy suit ending up on the floor, right next to Hyungwon’s black one. The laundry lady will take care of that for them.

“Hi there” he greets Hyungwon when he climbs inside the jacuzzi, finding out the water is at an ungodly high temperature, but at least it smells of lemon and something else that might or might not be lavender.

“Mhm” Hyungwon smiles and Minhyuk can now clearly see that he is jerking himself off underwater. Slow and lazily, in a true Hyungwon fashion.

“Enjoying the show?” Minhyuk occupies the other end of the jacuzzi, warm water hitting his lower back and colorful bubbles all around him.

“Ain’t I always?” Hyungwon still sips from his champagne that has almost the same color with his bath water.

“Are you gonna join us on the bed later?” Kihyun must already be there, his cigarette thrown in the ashtray and his whiskey glass empty.

“Maybe.” Hyungwon says and lets a little moan, buckling his hips up.

Minhyuk enjoys watching him, the image distorted by the water, like some abstract painting.

“We’ll be waiting for you, anyway.” Minhyuk decides he has burned his skin enough, getting out to step into the shower and wash the foam off of himself, grabbing the first tower he sees outside. Probably Hyungwon’s, but it’ll do the work.

He blows a kiss to Hyungwon, who’s refilling his glass and having a great time all by himself and goes to their room, Kihyun sitting at the edge of the bed, his pants still on.

“That was fast” he laughs at Minhyuk who shakes his head like a dog to dry his hair.

“I had things to do.” Minhyuk pushes him down the bed and straddles his thighs.

“Oh wow, is our honeymoon phase over? Am I things now?” Kihyun takes the towel and dries Minhyuk’s hair himself as well as he can before letting it fall next to him.

“Gosh, shut up.” Minhyuk chuckles and kisses him, kisses Kihyun’s mouth and then the two swallows adoring his collarbones. Mouths on his chest, his stomach and noses at the waistband of his slacks, biting the soft skin around his hipbones.

Kihyun messes his wet hair, pulls strands softly when Minhyuk completely takes off his pants and underwear.

“You’re so pretty like this.” Kihyun murmurs, watching Minhyuk licking his cock. “You always are, so pretty.”

Minhyuk stops and smiles, warmth bubbling into his chest. Kihyun was the one who rarely praised and complimented, but when he did, it was always genuine.

“Give me a second, love” he tells Kihyun, kissing his forehead, crawling to the edge of the bed to open the drawer they keep the lube in. He makes a mental note to buy a new bottle soon, because running out of it would be catastrophic and returns between Kihyun’s legs, lifting them up on his shoulders.

One thing Minhyuk knows, is that Kihyun loves fingered. He loves Minhyuk’s fingers, long and thin, reaching everything and curling in the best way. He loves it even more when Hyungwon gets on the bed with them and slides a finger alongside Minhyuk’s, both kissing him, then taking turns.

Now that Minhyuk is alone, he gets all the spotlight on himself. When the first finger slides in with ease Kihyun starts rocking his pelvis back and forth, shutting his eyes and asking for more. And when the second finger pushes through the ring of hard muscle Minhyuk starts stroking himself with his other hand and Kihyun is already crying out curses every time Minhyuk hits that one spot.

And by the time the third finger is in, Kihyun’s cock is leaking precum on his stomach and Minhyuk’s mouth is watering with anticipation of what’s to come. So when Kihyun tells him he’s ready he doesn’t waste any time, aligning himself with Kihyun’s entrance.

He pushes inside slowly, until he bottoms out and Kihyun exhales in delight, asking him to pick up the pace.

That’s when Hyungwon appears in the room, draped in a big, fluffy tower. He doesn’t bother, nor tell them a thing. He just quietly climbs on the bed, his back on the headboard, watching them with a sleepy smile on his face, already sated.

Minhyuk fucks into Kihyun, maybe whispers how much he loves him a time or two, between deep, long kisses that leave them both breathless.

“Touch me, baby.” Kihyun asks, his hands gripping Minhyuk’s biceps, body shaking with every thrust.

Minhyuk is about to do that, let go of one of Kihyun’s legs and wrap his big hand around Kihyun, but Hyungwon is already crawling towards them, sitting right next to Kihyun’s head.

“I’ll take care of him” he tells them, taking Kihyun’s cock into his palm and Kihyun melts, loud enough from any passerby under their window to hear.

Hyungwon keeps stroking Kihyun, touching himself with his free hand again and at the same time kisses Minhyuk, plump lips moving slowly, letting Minhyuk suck them between his teeth, losing his pace, but Kihyun doesn’t seem to mind.

Kihyun is the one to come first, rutting in Hyungwon’s hand with his nails digging into Minhyuk’s arms, spilling all over himself and the sheets as Minhyuk keeps thrusting into him until Kihyun whines and rolls over to get off the bed.

And there is running water again coming from the shower and Hyungwon and Minhyuk are alone on the bed.

“Baby” Minhyuk calls Hyungwon and pushes him down on the pillows. “Let me take care of you and we’ll sleep.”

“Yeah” Hyungwon spreads his legs to make space for him, Minhyuk taking him into his mouth in a single motion.

Minhyuk lies down on the bed, bobs his head, lips around Hyungwon’s cock and it doesn’t take long for him to come, sputtering white on Minhyuk’s lips, his chin, his nose.

Hyungwon gets some tissues from the bedside stand to clean him up before he pulls Minhyuk on his lap and wraps a hand around him to finish him off too.

And Minhyuk has gotten too sensitive already and he loves Hyungwon’s big, soft hands, the way his bony fingers jerk him off with sharp, quick motions.

He kisses Hyungwon when he comes, grinds a little more until he feels tiredness washing over him in waves, the feeling of pleasure faint, but still there.

Then he falls on the bed, Hyungwon already cozy surrounded by their pillows. They know there isn’t much time left until they inevitably fall asleep.

So they shout for Kihyun to bring them their robes, some wet wipes too, and they set their alarms for the next morning, whining about how little time there is left to sleep.

But that’s okay, because the next day is Thursday and that means that Friday is too close. And Fridays mean dinner nights and expensive wine and sloppy making out and sleeping in the next morning.

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
